Godly Demon, Demonic God
by TitaniumWyvern
Summary: Two months after the Kyuubi's attack, baby Naruto was kidnapped and returned 6 years later. What happened in these times? Read and Review, please... pairing inside
1. Prologue

**A.N.:** This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. Don't flame me please, because they will not be heeded, maybe; depending on my mood, anyway. I don't own Naruto. Isn't it obvious?

**Prologue: Leaving without a trace**

The night was young and the moon was hovering over Konohagakure with all its glory, watching everything, yet nothing at the same time. The wind blew, strong enough to make one off-balance and cold enough to make one shiver. The streets were devoid of people, they either went back to their homes or were at the local pub, drinking and being drunk.

Hyoujin looked at the moon once, sighed, and dashed as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower. He was a tall man, slightly taller than six feet with a pair of strong arms and legs. His white hair was long and tied to a loose ponytail behind his neck. The man wore a white changbao (think of Jet Li's clothes from the movie 'Fearless'), a pair of white cotton pants and a pair of black cloth shoes. On his back was a scimitar he would use to cut someone down if necessary.

The tall man arrived not long after his arrival. His mission there was simple, get in, grab a child, leave, and go to the meeting place. And besides, the child had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheek. How hard could that be?

The room that contained the child was near the window, it was a walk in the park for him to get in and grab the child. He knew that there were traps, trip wires, and whatnot placed on the room, but he didn't have much of a choice; better to be chased down by ANBU and Hunter-nins than to be late and miss the meeting, he thought.

Without hesitation, Hyoujin snatched the boy who was named Uzumaki Naruto and ran like hell to the window before jumping out, greeting the night with a mad dash to the borders of Konohagakure.

When the Sandaime was woken up by the news of the kidnapping, he immediately issued order to three ANBU squads to chase the perpetrator down and question him.

The ANBU team members were slightly disgruntled by the fact that their mission was to help a child whom they knew was the Kyuubi vessel. They didn't like it, but knew the consequences if they fail; the Kyuubi would most likely, be able to roam the land again, ravaging everything in his path, including their village.

They ran to where the guards last saw him as quick as possible and wished that the perpetrator didn't have any backup.

"Seems like I made it just in time," Hyoujin said to the three people standing near a large tree.

"But you forgot about your surroundings," a woman wearing a crimson robe said. Her long crimson streaked brown hair was shoulder-long and she didn't bother tying it like her brother and sister.

"Don't worry about it, Asuka, these lowlifes will prove to be a minor threat," the other man in the group said. His moss green eyes flashed with malice as he re-tied his dark green bandanna whose long ties swished in the air and dusting his deep green gi top and gray hakama.

"The only thing that needed worry was on how we should dispose of them. Old man Sarutobi was rather a friend of ours, we shouldn't chop off his subordinates' heads. It wouldn't be fair," Asuka replied.

"That won't be a problem. A shock wouldn't be too bad for the mind, right, Dokuhebi?" Hyoujin said to the other woman in the group.

She wore black ninja clothing and her black hair was tied to a high ponytail. She uncrossed her arms from her well-proportioned chest and turned to her brother. "They're coming. Man, I'm getting excited. How strong do you think they are, Shunrai?"

"Damn weak," Shunrai said as he adjusted his straw sandals and tabi socks. "They'll be nothing but a group of stuttering idiots in a matter of moments," he finished as he let out a maniacal laughter.

True to the word, six ANBU members emerged from the tree they were leaning on. They all had their standard robe and mask on, but they all lacked one thing: awareness.

Within less than a second, the four had already beat the ANBU into unconsciousness, gave them a false memory of being beaten up by a bear, and had broken masks whose shards pierced the high level ninjas' faces.

"That bear thing was a damn lame one, Hyoujin," Dokuhebi said, irritated, "You really can't be the humorous one of us, can you, Mr. Lame?"

Hyoujin stayed silent and let his brother answer. "Better than making them see us. Besides, I don't think that mind controlling jutsu works on them. Oh, and by the way, three of them are already coming to," Shunrai replied, followed by a sigh from his sisters.

The newly conscious ANBU members ran towards the escaping four and almost caught up to them if it weren't for a tree that jutted out of the ground. A cat mask wearing ANBU crashed into it and once again lost his consciousness, definitely the weakest of the six.

His companions leapt out of the way and increased their speed, hoping to get to them. They really didn't expect the narrow alley of trees that led to the clearing where the quartet stopped at; was that it was closing with sharp wood spikes which moved fast and quickly sealed the entrance. The sharp branches impaled one of the pursuers while the remaining ones jumped up, escaping the flurry of branches.

'Mokuton jutsu? How did this bastard know about it?' an ANBU thought.

"Simple, because he can," Asuka answered as if she read his mind, "Now, be gone. Bōrei-en!"

Then, two orbs of black fire shot from around her to the pursuers. They used Kawarimi to escape it, but found that they couldn't. The ghostly flame burned through the wooden log they used to escape and they turned their attention towards the escaping duo. The fireball turned into burning orbs souls whose scream pierced their ears.

The ANBU members tried using Kawarimi again, yet before they even had the chance, the blazing orb split into hundreds of smaller orbs and it consumed them, leaving nothing at all, no corpse, and no ash. With a click of the fingers, Asuka willed them to disappear, and so they did.

"That was rather unnecessary. I could handle them," Shunrai stated.

"But it would take more time. Now, let's go. I'm not sure my shoulder could hold for long. This kid's no feather," Hyoujin whined.

"Hey, for a supposed tiger, you sound like a cat," Dokuhebi joked.

"Whatever. Better to get him out of here anyway," Shunrai replied for his brother lazily, keeping his MPD suffering brother, or so he claimed calm.

"I agree, but wait for a while, okay?" Asuka asked. "I want to leave a message for Sarutobi-jii-san."

Her siblings just shrugged it off and told her to do it quick, which she did. The message was simple, 'Naruto is safe with us. We will return him in six years or more. Signed, Shitenoo.' She inserted the paper to a tube she strapped to the leg of a pigeon and let it fly.

The brunette went back to her siblings and waited as a large pillar of light hit them and teleported them away, leaving a messenger pigeon, an ANBU corpse, and three unconscious ANBU the four accidentally hit a little too hard.

Sandaime really didn't know the Shitenoo would be that radical. They were unpredictable, he knew; always doing what they want and following their own will, but kidnapping a child? That was really unnecessary. If they asked, he would surely give away Naruto's guardianship to the four. _Would you really do that? Your heart finds it too hard to loose him; much less loosing someone who is like _him, His sub-conscious whispered.

_True, but he could live a normal live in here, rather than countless years of training with _them_. He could die!_ The old man thought.

_What made you think that the citizens of your _precious_ village won't go and try to kill the boy as he sleeps?_ It asked

_He is a hero who saved everyone from the Kyu…_

_And you think everyone views him as a hero? You're too naïve_, it sneered._ The Uchiha clan could care less about a demon containing child and would brag about their prodigy, the stuck-up Hyuuga would ignore everything regarding the matter. There is little if not none who supports you in this. Heed my words; the council _is going to_ turn a blind eye towards Naruto's assassination attempt, if not support it._ _Let him go. He will not disappoint them. He will be stronger that way. Through a loss, one can gain countless benefits._

The Hokage sighed at his inability to protect the blond haired boy and would probably start his internal debate again and ended up in the same result until a loud knock turned him to the door.

"Hokage-sama!" a jounin yelled. "The ANBU from last night's search have returned!"

The old man knew that they lost. He turned to the search party and looked at them worriedly. "Where are the rest?" he asked.

"Gone," an ape mask wearing ANBU stated. "One was killed with a mokuton jutsu. Two are missing with no trace at all."

"Very well, you may take your leave," Sarutobi said. 'These six years are going to be the longest one I'm going to have,' he thought.

**A.N.:** What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs edit? Whatever you think about the story, please give me a review. For the pairings, I'll make it a Naruto-female Haku pairing. For yaoi lovers, there won't be any! If you want to add other pairings, let me know. I'll try to do it, if I can or want to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Returning.**

**A.N.: **thanks for the reviews. Even though there were only three, I'm still happy and I thank you deeply. Anyway… on with the story. (P.S.: Naruto will look OOC in this chapter, but in the next ones, I'll try my best to make him the bumbling kid we all love and hate.)

It was already six years past Naruto's kidnapping. The Hokage was never bothered about stupid villagers who were trying to kill Naruto in his years as an infant. He wondered when would the Kyuubi vessel arrive, after all, when the Shitenoo said six years, they really mean exactly six years: 5x365+1x366, multiply all that with twenty four hours, times three thousand six hundred seconds; making a total of 189302400 seconds.

And they only had ten seconds left. It was almost midnight then too, the old man remembered. _I wonder how he is now_, he mused. He began thinking of many possibilities, _has Hyoujin turned him into a psychopath?_ Then he began imagining a kid at age six killing people while laughing his heart out. _No, that's not possible_, he thought, ignoring the illusion. _Or maybe Shunrai made him a troublemaker?_ Again, Sarutobi imagined a blonde haired boy making graffiti on the Uchiha mansion walls while drilling holes there that if one were to look at it an angle, it would read 'The Stuck-up bitches live here!'.

Then, before he continued his thinking, a sound of window opening stopped his musings. "Here's the kid. I promised we'll return him after six years," a woman's voice said, followed with a soft thud.

"Asuka? I thought Hyoujin was the one supposed to return him," he said, pointing to a certain sleeping six years old blonde jinchuuriki.

"He's busy. He got the same situation as me, and right now he's in Kirigakure," the red-clad woman replied.

"Kirigakure? What's he doing?"

"The same, returning a child like Naruto, only this one's a girl," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, then turned to the window and prepared to exit, much like her brother did. "Don't ask me her name. Well, see ya!"

"Wait a moment!" the Sandaime yelled. "What did you four did to him?"

"Everything, yet nothing at all," the brunette said calmly. "We taught him everything he must know, and about half of all we know; but we made him forgot about almost everything."

"I see. That was a smart move. It'll be a problem if the villagers begin thinking that he has merged with the Kyuubi."

"Well, he has," Asuka said calmly. "But not entirely," she continued before the old man could blurt something out in surprise.

"You see, we did 'that' to him. It'll only be a matter of time before he remembers everything he should," she said again. "Now, I'm off."

Sarutobi then sighed and massaged his temples in wonder and irritation as he remembered one thing, but had one trick up his sleeves to take care of his problem 'Tomorrow he'll be enrolled to the ninja academy,' he thought.

As Naruto woke up, he remembered nothing, absolutely nothing. He only remembered his name, Kyuubi, and other vague memories he couldn't understand. And he knew he wasn't familiar with the place he was in.

"Fully awake, I see," an old man's voice said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" the boy asked as he got into a battle position on his bed. The battle stance itself, he didn't remember, yet felt awfully familiar with.

'One leg kneeling position, with one hand on the ground and the other flexed like a wild animal; it seemed Hyoujin taught him real well,' the Hokage thought.

"Calm down, I'm not here to harm you or anything, in fact, I'm here to help," he stated.

"You still haven't answered my question yet, old man. Now tell where in the eighteen hells am I before I shorten your lifeline by a couple of inches!" the blond threatened.

"My name is Sarutobi, and you are Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?"

The boy didn't respond in acknowledgment. "And what is the answer to my second question?"

"You are in Konohagakure, the hidden village of leaves," the old man said.

Naruto didn't say anything, but sniffed the air from his position, "Ok, I trust you. What do you want, jijii?"

"As I said, I am here to help you. By what I gathered, you don't remember anything of the last six years, correct?"

"How do you know?" the Kyuubi vessel growled as he bared his long canines, to make him seem more intimidating.

"I am the Hokage, I have many connections."

"Fair enough. By the way, you said I was in a ninja village, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Why? What's the matter," Sarutobi asked back.

"Although I can't trust you yet, I believe I will in time. I'm interested in being a ninja. Can I join the academy?" the blue eyed boy asked as he lowered his stance and stood up on the floor.

"Of course," Sandaime said as he eyed Naruto, examining him again thoroughly. 'That's odd, I thought both his eyes were blue,' he thought.

"Naruto-kun, can you tell me why your eye colors are different?" he asked.

"No. Even if I wanted to, I can't because I don't remember anything safe for my name and several other vague memories that seemed to be in random order," Naruto replied.

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow to take care of the papers necessary for your enrollment," the Hokage said before he left. He put about 2000 ryo in a small pouch.

Naruto didn't find anything amusing, so he decided to take a stroll on the village's streets, trying to see what the place was like. He didn't know if he could like the village, but the old man seemed trustworthy; besides, he believed that no one knew him. And he was immediately proven wrong.

"Look at that kid," a villager said. "He looks so much like the kid missing those six years ago."

"The Kyuubi kid? Hey, yeah, you're right," the other said.

"Hey, kid, come here for a second," the gruff villager yelled.

Naruto who didn't know anything obliged and approached the two men. "Hey, kid, why're you walking alone on the streets? Where are your parents?" they questioned him.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. Why do you ask?" the boy asked them back.

"No reason, demon kid. No kids walk without their parents here. Even if they don't have parents, they will usually go with their guardian or nowhere at all; staying at the orphanage," they sneered.

"Demon kid? Why did you…"

"Know? It's easy. The old man gets more and more senile as he grows older. He should've killed you when he had the chance, like those six years before, after showing you to the village," the taller of the two said as he took out a switchblade.

"And because you should've died years before, we'll do the favor of eliminating you," the other said as he too took out a switchblade.

'No!' thought the Hokage as he looks to his crystal ball. It was at this moment he regretted his actions, the particular one in which he showed Naruto to the villagers, expecting cheers of joy from the people whom the boy had saved. Through this act, everyone, shinobi and civilian alike knew which boy they had to scorn.

"Iruka," he called.

"Hai!" the chuunin answered.

"Go and make sure the child is safe. Go!"

"Hai," he replied as he dashed to the blond boy's location.

"Do you think that guy alone's enough?" a low, gruff voiced man asked from the window.

"The two were only local thugs. Chuunins are enough to take care of them, Hyoujin."

The two villagers walked closer and closer to Naruto and the boy stepped back until his back met a wall behind him. 'Che, I still don't know who I am. I can't die yet!' he repeated in his mind.

"Die!" the two yelled as they lunged at the boy.

Just as Iruka arrived at the scene, he dashed to the corner where the two brutes tried to kill Naruto. When he decided to jump to the action, both attackers already slumped down to the ground, unconscious.

"Who are you? Are you here to kill me too?" the boy asked as his right golden eye glowed eerily and the ground below him cracked slightly, making several passer-bys scared. One thought passed their mind at that time, 'Kyuubi!'

"No, I'm here to safe you, but I don't think you need any of that," the pony-tail haired ninja stated.

Naruto didn't say anything and approached the man. "Take me to the old man, please," he pleaded. "I need to know something."

Iruka nodded and teleported them to the Hokage tower.

"Jii-chan, tell me something," the blonde boy said. "Why did they attack me? Why did they call me the demon kid?" he asked to the old man standing inside the chamber, looking at the Hokage pictures with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, Naruto, I don't think there was any reason for you to know before, but now, I am sure that you should," the old man stated.

"Do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he asked.

"No, what's it got to do with me and the treatment I got on my first day in here?" the boy yelled at the 'Professor'.

"It was the great nine tailed demon fox that once ravaged this village. In its attack, we lost many shinobi, and the Yondaime Hokage lost his life in the process of defeating it," he replied solemnly as he lit his pipe.

"So? That still doesn't explain anything!" he roared in anger as his clawed fist struck the wall next to him, busting a rather shallow hole in it.

"The great beast was sealed inside you," the Hokage answered.

The realization hit Naruto hard. He had a demon inside him? Why did the fourth Hokage sealed the demon inside him? Weren't there other kids around? He shook in rage while thinking about it.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you all right? You zoned out a minute ago," Sarutobi said as he shook the boy's shoulders to snap him out of his daze.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Naruto said as he held his head with his right hand.

"Ok then. I do hope you'll still be okay for your first day at the academy tomorrow," the Hokage continued.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Now, I have other things to do. See ya around, jii-san," the blond boy said.

Naruto closed the door rather roughly and the door slammed shut, leaving two senior ninjas behind in their musings.

"Hokage-sama, why did you let him enter under such a short notice?" Iruka frantically asked because he didn't really want to have the jinchuuriki in his class and it would add his work.

"He has marvelous talents. It'll be a waste to not use it; besides, my friends made me promise to. Plus, it'll be a test for him in his people skills," the veteran ninja replied.

The next day, Naruto arrived at the ninja academy with a sour face. Somehow, word about the 'demon kid' returning made the adults pissed. They all herded their children away from the blonde boy while giving him cold glares he responded with an angry face.

"So, what do you think?" Iruka asked.

"Don't know yet. Somehow they all looked like they were trying to pick a fight with me. Ne, Iruka-san, which class am I in?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Follow me," the scarred chuunin said.

Iruka led Naruto through the academy's corridor and arrived let him in a class; after the boy entered, Iruka followed suit and closed the door behind him.

Naruto looked slightly confused, but his thoughts were interrupted when Iruka cleared his throat to silence the students inside. "Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, a new student. Your seat will be next to Kiba. Kiba, raise your hand."

Naruto walked towards the designated seat, ignoring the whispers his new teammates, but he overheard something about 'scary kid'.

"Hey, so you're the new kid, huh? The name's Inuzuka Kiba and this is my dog, Akamaru. Nice t' meet ya'," the energetic boy greeted.

"Yeah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to know you too," he replied.

"The guy to your right is Nara Shikamaru. He might not look like it, but he's actually really smart," Kiba continued his introduction, to which Naruto nodded and made a mental note about sleeping geniuses with 'stylish' pineapple hair.

"The one next to him, who's taking a snack, is Akamichi Chouji. He's nice, but don't get in his way when it comes to food," the dog user said.

"Hey, Kiba, if you're trying to wake me up, you did it. So, are you the new guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Just came yesterday," the Kyuubi vessel answered.

"Hmmm, where were you from?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know, I got amnesia and remember only vague memories and my name."

Just then, a snort from his back erupted, showing an arrogant kid with black hair and eyes with his hands crossed in front of his face, covering the bottom half of it.

"Who's the kid in blue?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the student of the year," was the answer from two seats to his right.

"Is he strong?" Naruto inquired.

"If you're so curious, why don't you find out for yourself?" Sasuke responded.

"Hey, no talking in class!" Iruka yelled.

"How troublesome. Rules are annoying," the lazy genius muttered.

"Calm down, Iruka-sensei, they're just probably excited to know the new boy better," a silver haired chuunin, the other teacher stated.

"Hmm, no matter. Class, head to the dojo. We will have a sparring class," the scarred chuunin declared.

"The perfect opportunity comes. I'll show you just how strong I am," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto didn't say anything, ignoring the black haired boy's words.

"Hey, new kid, I think Sasuke'll try to fight you in the spar," Chouji warned.

"Don't worry, Chouji-san. I'm not that weak. By the way, we haven't officially introduced ourselves. Uzumaki Naruto," the amnesiac said while sticking his hand out.

"Akamichi Chouji. Just call me Chouji," the plump boy introduced himself as he took Naruto's hand and shook it. "And this is my good buddy,…"

"Nara Shikamaru," the pony tailed boy said as he shook the newbie's hand.

"Hey, guys, tell me what's so special about the Uchiha anyway?" Naruto asked.

"He's from one of Konoha's strongest clan, the Uchiha and also possesses the Sharingan. It's still dormant in him though," Kiba told him.

Hearing about the Sharingan, Naruto inquired more about it.

"A special clan doujutsu that allowed the user to copy techniques and predict attacks, the last stage's strength is unknown, though," the pineapple haired boy said.

"Yes, Sharingan. It'll be interesting to know its strength," Naruto whispered in an excited tone as he walked through the corridor to the dojo.

As they all entered the dojo, everyone saw the two chuunins waiting, with a board with all their names on it. "This board will determine who will fight whom," the silver haired chuunin, Mizuki spoke.

Then, without further ado, he continued, "The first match will be…. Muroga Tetsuya versus Uzumaki Naruto."

A light brown haired boy wearing dark green shirt and black shorts stood up from where he sat and Naruto bid his new friends farewell before following the other. The two academy students advanced to the center of the chamber and got into their own fighting stances.

Tetsuya's was a basic taijutsu stance, while Naruto's was more advanced. His palms were facing each other in front of his chest, his left hand above his right with the fingers forming a set of jaws. His feet were about half a meter apart from one another, his right foot on front and the left foot bent slightly and the body was hunched a little. (Guessed it yet? This is the dragon stance.)

"Begin!" Iruka roared.

Tetsuya advanced towards his opponent, jumped and brought his fist down hard, aiming it to the amnesiac's face. Naruto reversed his hands' position to the left one above the right. The move effectively blocked the fist and left the blond boy a hole in defense which he used very efficiently. He bent his hands inwards, facing his body and slammed the back of his hands to the black haired boy's stomach; knocking the winds out of him.

The Muroga boy skidded back several steps while clutching his stomach. "Some freaking newbie trying to act tough like you can't beat me," he sneered.

"Hear this damn well, you idiot," Naruto yelled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I won't loose to anyone! Never!"

The arrogant black haired lad charged again with a flying kick aimed to the head. Naruto blocked it by hitting the back of the assailant's leg with both his arms, caught the calf and ankle then threw him towards a nearby wall. Tetsuya was knocked unconscious and the Uzumaki emerged victorious.

Naruto didn't bother watching the other matches as his head was filled with weird pictures, and it was giving him a headache, unbeknownst to him, he missed several fights that way.

"Hey, you Ok?" Chouji asked his new friend.

"Yeah, you look like you had a weird thing going down your head or something," Kiba continued.

"Don't give him more stress than he can handle. His next match's up," Shikamaru told the two after a match was canceled with a 'win by default', "Troublesome matches and stupid tournament making sensei."

"Thanks for caring guys. Wish me luck," the blonde boy said happily.

'The next match will be against another unworthy fool. Let's hope this one provides more entertainment,' he thought.

His next opponent was Amano Jin; a black haired boy around his height, which was 4 feet 6, perhaps good in weapon throwing, not bad in taijutsu, and wore a gray tank top and red knee-long pants.

The two fighters stepped into the ring and waited for the signal given by their instructor. When they heard it being shouted, they both charged towards each other; Jin with a fist and Naruto with a tiger claw.

Jin feinted with the fist as he lashed out a kick to Naruto's stomach. He dodged the attack sideways and hit the brunette's shin with his tiger claw. The fingers hit the bone and broke it and left Amano with a wounded, bruised leg; making him unable to continue, thus considered to loose.

The match continued on and saw that his friends were managing in their own ways. He smiled to the spectacle and thought, 'someday, we're gonna make a lot of chaos.'

The golden-blue eyed boy's third and last match was with Uchiha Sasuke, an opponent he sorely wishes to defeat.

"The opponents you had were weak," the Uchiha began, "but I'm better."

"Losers talk big but don't know what the hell it is they're saying," Naruto replied harshly.

The teachers/judges gave them the 'go ahead' sign and they charged against each other.

Sasuke attempted to punch Naruto's face with his right hand, an attack he blocked with an outer left-hand parry and continued with a palm strike to the jaw. The arrogant Uchiha reeled his head back, and then tried to kick his opponent with a sharp knee kick to the stomach.

The amnesiac dodged backwards and charged again with a roundhouse he aimed to Sasuke's head. He ducked and uppercut the blond boy. The blond boy retaliated with a backward dodge and slammed Sasuke's ribs with his forearm, breaking two in the process.

The Uchiha boy clutched his chest in pain and tried to charge at his opponent again, but the match was stopped immediately. "Why did you stop the match, Iruka-sensei?" he roared, "I can still continue and he is still standing."

"Wrong!" the said Chuunin said, "Just to let you know, two of your ribs are broken. Now get to the hospital! Mizuki-san, take him there, please."

The silver haired chuunin nodded and left with Sasuke. The match continued, but Naruto got several glares from the girls in his class. They all whispered to each other, talking about the 'asshole of a new kid who dared to hurt their precious Sasuke-kun'.

Naruto ignored them all and paid attention to his friends' matches while assessing their power and weaknesses. 'Kiba is more of a brawler type who relies on strength and speed rather than strategy; Shikamaru relies on his quick thinking ability and strategy that makes up for his rather low stamina' Naruto thought.

He then proceeded to watch Chouji's fight. 'He uses brute strength to remedy his slowness, but power can only do so much,' he mused.

"Oy, Naruto, what's up? You spaced out for a while," Shikamaru said.

"Uuh, nothing. I was just thinking. Why are all the girls so attached to that Sasuke guy?"

"'Cause his clan is one of the strongest in Konoha is one of them," Chouji said as he slumped down to the ground and sat there while wiping his sweaty forehead.

"The other is because they all think he's cute, or something," Kiba continued, "Man, I don't get it what is it with these numskulls? Missions're supposed to be more important than romance and learning how to complete one is more important than guys!"

"You just say that because you don't have a date, dog boy," said one of his previous challengers.

"And you're talking like that 'cause the closest thing you ever got for a date was a cow," the canine master retorted.

"Man, they're so troublesome. Can't they just shut up and let a guy sleep in peace," Shikamaru groaned. "By the way, Naruto, what're you gonna do?"

After class ended, Naruto walked to the hospital accompanied by Iruka, who was trying to know him better, but found nothing as he himself knew nothing. The trek wasn't long, but it seemed like hours for the duo as neither seemed to be willing to strike a conversation.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said out of the blue, "Did I really hurt him bad?"

"A broken rib or two isn't fatal, just needs some relaxing and not pushing yourself harder. Besides, as an academy student, it's not rare to get injured," Iruka replied casually.

When they reached the antiseptic scented place, the pair looked for the room of Uchiha Sasuke and got in.

The room was like the other hospital wards. White walls, white sheets, and basically white everything; and smells like antiseptic, alcohol (the 70 alcohol used to clean things, not drinks, mind you!), and medicine.

The bed in the corner of the room was surrounded with many people. Two people who looked like Sasuke stood there. The older one, obviously the father was scolding the onyx haired boy about 'not living up to expectations' and 'disgracing the family name'. The younger one, perhaps the older brother didn't say anything, he just stood there, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

Naruto and Iruka quickly exited the room and waited until all of the people inside were out and proceeded to enter when they did. Iruka bowed respectfully to Sasuke's father and brother while Naruto didn't do anything.

Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan looked at the pair as if he was underestimating them, looking down at them; which he did. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, however just looked at the blond with one thought going out in his mind, 'is this the kid? If he is, things might get more interesting.'

The Uchiha family went out without a word. That was the cue for the teacher and his student to get in, but what welcomed them wasn't what they expected.

"Why are you here? To humiliate me again?" Sasuke snarled.

"No, to apologize," Naruto told him sincerely.

"Apologize? Apologize for what? For being so strong? For being able to beat me? Leave! I don't need your apology or this kind of treatment!" Sasuke spat out.

"Sasuke, Naruto was…" Iruka said.

"No need, Iruka-sensei. If the idiot refuses to accept it, then suits himself," Naruto said as he walked away and gave Sasuke a loud fart.

Outside the hospital, Naruto felt hungry, so he went to the restaurant nearest to him; Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down and ordered a miso ramen. As he waited his order, he overheard some of the customers inside saying "god-damned demon brat turns out to be alive", continued by "a blonde kid with unmatched eyes".

Naruto felt angry upon hearing the comment, but gave it no heed as his order arrived. He inhaled the wonderful scent and gobbled it gluttonously. In less than a minute, he was finished with his first bowl and ordered for another. This kept going for 40 times until the blonde was so full, he couldn't move. When the bill arrived, he paid about fifty ryo extra for the tip and left with wobbly legs that barely kept him standing.

The amnesiac reached his apartment after 30 minutes and crashed on the floor, making the person inside worried out of his head.

"Naruto, are you okay?" the Sandaime Hokage yelled in panic.

"Ye (burp)… Yeah. I over ate, I think," Naruto said, getting up.

The old man sighed in relief and brought the six year old to the couch. He tried to say something, but Naruto beat him to it.

"So…, jii-chan, why are you here?" he asked.

"It's about the treatment some of the villagers gave you. I know it's been less than a day since you arrived here, yet they started giving you those glares, insult, and death threats," Sarutobi declared.

"What about them?" the boy replied.

"I'm going to make you an offer. Give them a chance, give or take a year. Live here for that period. If they still do it, you are free to go and return if you wish," the Hokage told him.

Naruto didn't say anything for several minutes before he finally agreed to the terms. And regretted the decision for the year he spent his life in Konoha.

**A.N.:** Hmmm, nothing to say…. Review please, I guess?


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Hmmm, nothing to say…. .

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Two: I'm Leaving. I'll Return When I Feel Like It.**

ANBUs and Jounins littered the streets of Konohagakure, searching frantically for a boy who left an hour before their search.

_Flashback, about one and a half hour before the search_

"Jii-chan, the time's up. They still don't change, so I'm leaving," Naruto said as he packed his belongings.

"I see," the Hokage said sadly, "Did you leave a goodbye note to your classmates and teachers?"

"Only to Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Iruka-sensei," the blonde replied.

"How did they respond?" Sarutobi asked.

"They said I should return for the Genin exam and pretty much said it's a shame to loose a good trouble-maker buddy," he answered, "Oh, and Shikamaru said it was troublesome and annoying."

"Very well, take care of your self then," the old man said.

"Yeah. I'll return for the genin exam."

_An hour before the search_

"Find him!" a council member hollered.

"Let him go," Sandaime told them.

"NO! What if other villages used him to attack this village?" he told Sarutobi in the same tone as before.

"So? It's his decision. Besides, whose fault is it that he wants to leave if not yours and this 'oh so wonderful' village?" a young man's voice chided, "You threatened him, let the people here hate his, so it's only just."

"As far as I can see, there's no reason for him to stay. He's been attacked at least four hundred times in a single year," he continued, "Quite a record too. Attacked in one's own village once every day? Hmph."

"If it's what he wishes, you have to respect his decision at least after all you've done to him; is that what you're implying, Shunrai?" Sarutobi asked.

"I think the right term is, 'After all the shit you fucker's put him into, you still want him to stay? You don't deserve it, bitches!'," Shunrai told him.

"You're starting to overestimate your position, Shunrai," another council member yelled.

"Look who's talkin'," Shunrai said as his moss green eyes started to glow and his bandanna's ties fluttered like wind is blowing them.

Before the council members could do anything, they were suspended mid-air by shackles that were made of electricity and sharp vines. Then, he released a monstrous amount of killing intent, making all of them cower in fear.

"This is what'll happen if you dare to cross us again," Shunrai said, "But, if you still want to look for him, you're all welcome to try and fail."

He turned his back on them and flipped his middle finger towards them as he walked away. The walls around felt his remaining murderous aura and cracked as he walked past them.

_End of Flashback_

A young blonde boy was panting as he ran away from his pursuers. One thing crossed his mind that time, 'where will I be going?'

He wasn't one to plan for things far ahead, so he forgot to plan for his destination. 'I can't go back now,' he thought as he neared the Fire Country's border.

'Jii-chan told me something's in Kiri, yeah. That's where I'll be going,' he pondered.

About two days from reaching Kiri, Naruto had a headache as his brain was bombarded with memory rushes that if one were to look at his mind, it was like a movie played in fast-forward. Not long after, he fainted due to fatigue and malnutrition.

The last thing the amnesiac saw before unconsciousness devoured him was a black haired girl running towards him, followed by a big man with bandages wrapping his face.

"Where am I?" the boy moaned.

"In my shack, kid. My turn, why are you here?" the bandaged man asked.

"…I ran away," he muttered incoherently.

"Hmm, from your village?" he asked again as he stood up and poured a mug of warm liquid.

Naruto drank it without hesitation. He oddly felt familiar to the man in front of him, a feeling that told him that the scary looking man wouldn't hurt him and let himself nod. That feeling; however changed when he drank the horribly bitter liquid that smelled herbal, alcoholic, and stale all at the same time.

The liquid felt hot in the inside, tasted bitter as hell too. "So, how was it?" the guy asked quizzically.

"It's the worst thing I've tasted in my life," he said as he stuck his tongue.

"Well, better get used to it. If you don't take care of your body, you'll be drinking a lot of that," he said. Then, the door opened and a girl slightly taller than Naruto entered.

She approached Naruto slowly and sat next to the other occupant of the room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not bad. But tell me, who are you people? Why do you seem so familiar to me?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that too, kid. Y' see, she lost her memory of everything that's happened seven years to one year ago. I'm Zabuza, by the way and she's Haku; and you, I don't know who you are," the Demon of the Mist said.

The names felt familiar, like he had heard it sometime ago, but he can't remember anything. "Six years memory lost, huh? I got the same condition. The name's Uzumaki Naruto, Zabuza-san, Haku-chan."

At the comment, said girl blushed and the man laughed hoarsely then left the room, giving the kids time to know each other better he said.

"Y' know, it ain't nice to lie. Especially to your surrogate daughter and future surrogate son-in-law," a man wearing a bamboo hat and traveler's cloak said from the shack's outer wall.

"Hm, in that account, you're no better than I am, Hyoujin," Zabuza replied.

"That's where the difference between me and you resides. You lied outright, while I just didn't say anything yet," the cloaked man said.

"Whatever. You got anything you want to say to him?" the bandaged man asked.

"No, _give_ something," Hyoujin said as he held up a 6 feet long (in total. That means plus the hilt/handle) sword was in its black sheath. The 40 centimeters long hilt met the blade with the hilt's slight widening.

Zabuza approached the blade and unsheathed it. The red blade's dark gray outline seemed to tempt its wielder to taint it red with blood. The back of the hand wide curved blade was loosely serrated, the largest tooth formed at the blades tip. The sharp edge of the sword was curved slightly and looked as if it can cleave the sky and split mountains. On the blade, near the 'hand guard' was written the 'Zen(善)' kanji. "Zenkimaru," he muttered.

"Yeah. That sword I forged was for him anyway, but Zenkimaru's pair is still with the old man. 'Seems he needs to wait longer for it," Hyoujin said as he turned to walk away. "By the way, the memory seal we placed on those two, it's not gonna break any time soon."

Zabuza nodded grimly and entered the shack to see the two kids collapsing due to heavy vague, irrelevant memory rushes as they remember everything about each other.

When Zabuza entered, he handed Naruto Zenkimaru and he stared at the weapon curiously.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed that his chat with the lovely girl was disturbed.

"Weapon for you. An acquaintance of mine told me to keep it, but I already have Kubikiri Houchou. I don't need another one," the bandaged mist-nin lied to him. He could think of the consequences if he told the boy that his acquaintance told him to give it to the Kyuubi container.

The amnesiac blond took the weapon, placed it on the ground, and unsheathed it; trying to see what was so special about the large blade and no later than a moment; it glowed in a crimson light, baptizing them in color of blood and death. The glow dissipated soon after, but the ominous, terrifying feeling still lingered in the air. All three of them had different reaction.

The battle hardened Zabuza didn't seem any different than before, but inside he was frightened. Haku who had no ninja training then shivered slightly, yet she felt comfortable and warm inside. Naruto; however had the eeriest reaction. His right eye glowed slightly, covering his sclera from sight in its golden light while his left eye turned black with its blue iris, making it look like the moons reflection in clear water. He was smiling for an odd reason, yet his whole body shivered in dread; a feeling that the sword gave. It wanted to spill blood in his master's grip, kill his master's enemy and destroy his adversaries; yet it also was ready and willing to put its masters will before anything else.

"A marvelous sword," Naruto heard Haku say.

"It is, but why did you give it to me, Zabuza-san?" the odd-eyed lad asked as he turned to the other person in the group.

"As I said earlier, I don't need another sword and do you think I would be that stupid to give a perfect weapon like this to someone who isn't fit to wield it? Personally I think you do."

Naruto nodded and set it on the floor as he proceeded to lie down. 'A sword that big? How can I ever wield it?' Naruto pondered. Immediately, the gargantuan blade shrunk to the size of a normal scimitar, which was 3 quarters of Zenkimaru's original size.

'What?' the children thought.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. That acquaintance of mine makes unique weapons that can change their size to match their wielder," Zabuza told him, "Now, what will you do?"

_Four years and six months later_

A five feet four inches tall blond stood with his arms crossed. Behind him, a large man with a large sword sat on a boulder and a girl about the same age as him stood two steps behind him.

"I never hoped to see this village again," muttered the blond.

"If you don't want to, you can always come with us, traveling around the world like we used to," the girl said.

"I don't want to, but I have to. Besides, we can always see each other again, right? Haku-chan, Zabuza-san?" the blond called to each of them.

"Yeah," the tall-bandaged man replied, "We can always reach you easily."

"Until then," the boy told all of them as they all turned to leave, "Hey, Haku-chan."

"Hm?" the girl asked as she blushed slightly.

"Uh… Uh, nothing. Just, can you… oh, forget it," the odd- eyed boy mumbled.

"Hey, Naruto, don't worry," Zabuza told him, "you two can still see each other. If you live that long."

Naruto answered with a grumble and mumbled about idiots and stupid remarks. He bid his farewell and stepped closer to Konohagakure no Sato's gates. He passed the gate keepers with minor difficulty as the Hokage already told them that should they try to hinder the boy, they'll be demoted.

Once he entered, Naruto got to the Hokage building as he absent mindedly twirled the chain wrapped Zenkimaru which had reverted back to its original size with his right hand and saw a glare from a villager.

'Should I kill him?' he mused. 'He kicked me out of his store just for trying to buy a candy bar, but if I do, the old man will scold me. Guess not then.'

Even though Naruto decided to not kill the man, he still held a grudge and chose to make the annoying fool wet himself by holding Zenkimaru at the man's neck.

"You, I remember you," he seethed, "You kicked me out just when I tried to buy a candy bar from you."

"Y-y-yeah, so?" he said in a shaky voice, trying to mask his fears.

"I hate people like you. I hate them so much; I would kill you without a second thought. So, I was thinking about killing you," the odd eyed boy continued with his malicious voice.

He then stabbed the chain bound weapon to the wall behind the store keeper, making a heavy rattling sound and the voice of someone slumping down like a rag doll. "But jii-chan'll get mad if I do," he whispered to himself.

Naruto was satisfied with this 'accomplishment' as he pulled the gigantic blade out and headed to the Hokage tower while whistling an odd tune (I actually wanted it to be the tune from 'The Godfather', but if you don't know, just forget it.)

The boy then showed his ramen loving self as he smelled the Ichiraku Ramen's soup being cooked. His mouth watered and he stepped right inside. Without a second thought, he ordered twenty bowls and wolfed them down in less then five minutes.

"Thanks, jii-chan," the odd-eyed boy called as he put down a five hundred ryou tip.

As he exited, a certain chuunin was already waiting for him outside. "When you were late, I was worried you're lost and the Hokage feared someone was holding you back or assaulted you. Obviously, my worries were for nothing, huh? Hey, Naruto."

"Oh, c'mon, Iruka-sensei. I hadn't had ramen for four years and a half," he whined.

"I know, but your duties are more important than your gluttony," Iruka told him.

"It's not gluttony! It's a necessity," the fox boy yelled. Then, Iruka saw how his old student had grown and changed. He wore an unzipped crimson hoody with the hood down. Inside it was a black shirt with a red 'Akira (明)' kanji sewn on it. The odd-eyed boy wore a pair of black jeans with white skulls facing to multiple directions embroidered on the left leg. On his feet was a pair khaki sneaker with blue laces.

"Wow, you certainly have grown a lot, haven't you?" the academy teacher asked with awe.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, "Hey, you said the Hokage wanted to see me right? C'mon then!"

The two walked while chatting to the Hokage's office. The secretary acknowledged their arrival and informed the Hokage about it, then let them in.

When Naruto got in, Iruka left, saying he needed to get back teaching at the academy. That was when Naruto told the old man about his journey during the 4 and half years.

_Flashback, 4 years and 6 months earlier_

"Now, what will you do?" Zabuza asked Naruto while scrutinizing the blond.

"I'll master it. I'll wield it and I will get my and Haku-chan's memory back," he said solemnly.

Zabuza nodded in satisfaction while Haku seemed indifferent. Then, for a full ten months, the children started learning to be a ninja. It was at that time; Kiri's Seven Swordsmen pulled their rebellion and failed. Zabuza arrived in the shack tired from running and ordered Naruto and Haku to pack and got ready to run.

They did as they were told and were ready to leave in ten minutes. The pursuers were already high on their tracks and Zabuza had to use the Daibakufu no jutsu to ward them off. In the end, the trio reached the border and went to the woods to hide.

_Time skip, 6 months later_

Zabuza's party camped in a forest about forty miles from Kirigakure no Sato. The six months they spent there was peaceful with nothing interesting happening or hunter-nins; yet all that was soon to be changed.

A three man genin group along with their jounin sensei arrived in their campsite. Pulled by curiosity; they entered the tent and saw the mist's own Kirigakure no Kijin, lying there. The ambitious jounin took out a kunai and when it was only millimeters away from the missing-nin's throat, a large red sword cleaved the unsuspected one's arm, splitting it at the forearm. Of course, the jounin cried out and cursed, waking the tall bandage-faced man who in turn grabbed his own weapon, the Kubikiri Houcho and decapitated his supposed assassin.

The startled genins tried to run away from the tent; but when they were only a step away, four senbon needles punctured their feet's tendon, paralyzing them in where they now knelt. The remaining genin, a boy inches taller than Naruto ran as fast as he could deeper to the forest.

He stopped for a minute to recompose himself and wiped his sweating forehead with his white shirt's sleeve. That was when he noticed something amiss. Instead of leaving clear or yellow wet stain, it was red.

He wiped his forehead with his hand and found out it was bleeding with a long, but narrow cut. 'It was only a tree branch, scratching me when I ran,' he thought, 'after all; I'm the fastest in my year.'

Then, a sound of branches and twigs alike breaking broke him of his reverie. He turned to his back and saw a blond haired boy with a gargantuan red sword on his right hand approaching him with both eyes glowing one was golden while the other dark blue.

The new comer raised his sword to shoulder level and dashed to the mist genin's position and made a horizontal cut. The orange haired boy ducked quickly and brought out his kunai; trying to take his assailant by surprise.

The kunai did no damage to odd eyed boy, other than piercing his skin. He cursed loudly and in anger kicked the genin's rib; causing him to double over in pain.

Naruto looked down at the gasping genin. "Bastard, you'll pay for what you did," he said as he brought up Zenkimaru and severed the genin's head.

Half a minute later, Zabuza and Haku emerged and saw a crying Naruto with the now blazing Zenkimaru stuck in the ground, an arms reach away from him. Haku moved forward, approaching the crest fallen boy and tapped his shoulder.

Naruto turned away from her immediately, showing her his blood covered side of face. The girl was confused and asked him, "Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"I… I… I killed," he said as he sobbed.

Zabuza who watched the interaction stepped closer to the pair and saw in front of the blond boy; a headless corpse.

The demon of the mist nodded in understanding, and then knelt in front of Naruto who was still sobbing and Haku who hugged the crying lad.

When he saw that the sobbing won't stop, he did the only thing he could come up with. He slapped the boy across the face.

"I know this is your first kill," he started, "it's always hard. But this line of work we're in involves killing. If you can't live up to that, then you should just quit."

The boy nodded as he gestured the girl to let go, stood up, and picked Zenkimaru. He flicked the blood off and re-sheathed it, and then in a whisper said, "Let's go, Zabuza-san, Haku-chan."

_End of Flashback_

"After that, we just traveled around and became mercenaries for our living," Naruto concluded his story.

"Now, if you two are finished, I'll be taking my leave," the fox boy said as he exited.

_Naruto's old apartment_

The fox boy frowned at the sight of his old apartment. Even though he forgot to ask the Sandaime Hokage to give him the keys; he knew the place was thrashed. The windows were shattered and the walls had graffiti's; the door itself looked as if it had been struck with a cannonball, judging by the sheer size of the hole in it.

And there, true to his thoughts, the place no longer looked like an apartment. The carpet that once covered the floor was peeled; the paints on the walls cracked; and his bed, couch, and pillows were torn.

The blond sighed in annoyance, irritation, and joy? Well, at least now he could ask for a better place; preferably isolated or forsaken. All so that he could train the sword techniques he tried to perfect.

With a determined face, he made his merry way to the Hokage tower, as he bumped into none other than Inuzuka Kiba.

The sight of his old friend brought a smile to Naruto's face, but instead of smiling, Kiba grinned as he approached the Kyuubi vessel and attempted to jab his stomach.

"You're getting faster, Kiba," the jinchuuriki sneered, his hands grasping Kiba's fist.

"And you're still the same old you," the dog boy replied with the same venom laced voice.

The duo held the pose for several seconds before they broke out in loud laughter. "It's been real long, Naruto, where've you been these four years?" Kiba asked.

"Here, there, and everywhere," he joked.

"Cool, cool. Y' know that moping Uchiha?"

"Sasuke-teme? What about him?"

"He's turned into an 'I-am-mightier-than-thou' asshole, again. And this time, he brought an entire army of fangirls with him."

"There's a time when he wasn't?"

"When you were around. Ah, damn. I promised sis I'd feed the dogs. See ya later!" the dog boy said as he dashed to his house.

"A bigger asshole than before?" Naruto sighed, his feet making his own way to the Hokage tower.

"Jii-chan, my place's a trash! Can you give me a better one?" Naruto yelled at the Hokage, giving the security there who tried to restrain him a hard fight.

Two people inside the room gave him an incredulous look as he finally threw the guards who held him by the arm off.

"So, whadda ya say? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto said as he constantly disappeared and reappeared all around the Hokage. "Uh? Who's this?"

"I am Hyuuga Hiashi. And you are Uzumaki Naruto the Blood Fox, correct?"

"So, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing," the Hyuuga family head said, "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, it appears I must take my leave."

When he was out of earshot, Naruto muttered a silent, "Wierdo."

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Whadda ya say? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

The old man nodded before he stood up and led Naruto to meet a land agent. The land agent, who was at her mid thirties tried selling the Kyuubi container several lousy places; namely a run down cramped apartment, a moldy shack, and another apartment that was near the trash dump and a dog pound.

This rouses the blond boy's anger as he slammed fist down and his right eye glowed eerily; rousing fear from the civilian who wasn't so civilized according to the boy.

After being scared out of her wits, she flipped a random page from the catalogue and she heard a low whistle form the odd-eyed lad.

"How much for this?" he asked, pointing to a grand mansion that in his opinion could make the Uchiha's face red with jealousy.

The agent stuttered a while until she told the price, ten thousand ryo; equivalent to a genin's pay after completing a B-rank mission.

The Hokage was rather curious in the place's cheap price. A mansion like that should be worth more than a million ryou. The broker told him in a shaky voice that the place was the place that was first attacked by the Kyuubi and where most of the casualties died.

Naruto, who wasn't superstitious and rather interested in spiritual matters like this agreed to buy the property with his own money he kept in a scroll.

He got the key, the deed, and the other things deemed necessary for his ownership of his new property.

The Sandaime offered the Kyuubi vessel his companionship towards the mansion and he accepted, seeing that the old man seemed to be bored anyway.

In the trek, they saw several villagers who looked at Naruto with those hate filled eyes, but tried to hide it, seeing that the Hokage was present. They all wondered on why the Hokage favored the boy. In his early days as an academy student, a dangerous one at that, he had beaten and crippled fifteen other students at least. Not to mention the assassination attempt that backfired on them. At one night, they had tried to kill him, but they all failed; and instead of getting a dead demon boy, they got a dead chuunin with his intestines splattered on the ground, a jounin whose limbs were torn off, and a genin with a gaping hole in his neck.

Then there were the people he sent to the insane asylum after he released a massive killing intent. They all were stuttering, blank eyed hysterics now. But, if you think this after effect of self defense was the true reason the dwellers of Konohagakure hated the Uzumaki boy, you are wrong. They hated him because they believed that the Uchiha massacre was his fault.

You see, the Uchiha heir at the time, which was Itachi thought that Naruto was an interesting boy, but lacked the attention and care every young boy needed. That was why he gave it to him. This affection; however was seen as a sign of disloyalty by the Uchiha family. That was why many narrow minded Uchiha (which was about 99.999 of all the renowned clan) tried to kill the ANBU captain. Their failure brought rage unto the prodigy as he plotted a massacre to sever the chain of hate they created.

The timing for the unfortunate event itself couldn't be more perfect than it was. When the amnesiac escaped, the whole village was in an uproar. They all were hysterical and panicked as they searched for the escapee. The Konoha police force, which was also the Uchiha's line of work also searched and combed the entire area of Konohagakure, leaving only measly sentries and useless weaklings at the compound.

Itachi, who was already a Sharingan master at the time only needed minutes to kill every single Uchiha family member, killing the ones at the compound effectively and silently so as not to make a noise. The others, well let's just say the onyx eyed youth used the 'split up and break' tactic well.

(Now you see why they hated him so other than the Kyuubi in my story? On with the story then.)

The Hokage marveled the sight in front of him, a manor Naruto had just bought minutes before.

The structure truly was a sight to behold. It was a grand palace with traditional oriental roof that curved at the edge. The pillars supporting it were pristine white and wider than a redwood tree. The gates which were placed at the four wind directions were thrice as tall as an adult with bolts framing the metal door.

A square mile wide garden with an enormous pond filled with gold fishes of all colors and sizes circled the vicinity. The plants and flowers that were planted on the garden perfected its beauty. Tall trees were placed near the building, shading it from the hot sun rays. Countless bamboo trees planted so close, they created a forest behind the manor.

"Thanks, jii-chan," Naruto said after he whistled for the umpteenth time.

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun. I had nothing to do anyway. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not. You were the one who helped me by this place. Come in as you like. Hell, I might even give you the key's replica."

The two spent three hours talking about random things until the Hokage told Naruto that he needed to get back to work. The boy saw him off and turned to see that the mansion was already furnished and there was nobody in a two miles radius.

The amnesiac returned to the living room where he put his giant sword, Zenkimaru; and walked towards the vast garden to train.

He began by stabbing the weapon to the ground and inhaled wile bringing his arms up, forming an X across his chest.

He promptly spread it out, with his right hand only an inch away from the sword. The boy then grasped it and swung it downwards fiercely, blowing a strong gust of wind as he did. He turned it, continued with an upward swing, continued with a horizontal swipe. Then, his left hand grasped the binding chains and pulled it down, revealing the crimson blade. The chains snaked around Naruto's left arm, forming a chain bracer.

He reversed his grip and swiped again at his imaginary foe. The blade stopped in its way as the jinchuuriki thrust it, held the weapon with his left hand and slashed upwards. He stopped the sword's travel again and threw it.

As the arching blade flew in the air, he started his taijutsu kata. The autodidactic style began with a sharp jab, followed by an upwards palm strike. He then brought the palm down, formed a fist, and punched. The attack was followed by a roundhouse kick to the head and a leg swipe. He then caught the flying weapon and brought his knee up, turned it to a flip kick and as he landed, made a flurry of slashes, punches, and kicks.

Naruto brought his left hand up and let the chain sail in the air. He held it and swung it to the right, and focused his chakra to the sectioned weapon. The gleaming black chain froze in place as it was then wielded like a katana.

As he finished his training, he re-bound Zenkimaru with the chain and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

The next day, Naruto woke up rather late because he overslept in his new comfortable bed. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and 'summoned' a fresh set of clothes all the while waiting for his instant ramen to finish.

He grabbed Zenkimaru which was leaning on the wall of his bedroom, slung it over his shoulder, took his cup of instant ramen and dashed while eating his breakfast.

No matter how fast the odd-eyed boy had become, he still couldn't seem to outrun the three minutes he had till he was late and arrived late, on his second first day of the academy.

"Iruka-sensei, sorry I'm late!" he yelled after he busted the door with his sneaker clad foot.

"Oh, Naruto, relax. You're actually on time," the scarred chuunin told him.

"Class, Naruto has decided to join us again this time under the Hokage's instruction. This time, don't do anything stupid again, got it?" he asked everyone in the room, including the 'new kid', "now get to your seat. You still remember where it is, right?"

Naruto approached his seat and found that it hadn't changed much. Still between Kiba and Shikamaru, not even the one behind him was different; it was the Uchiha prodigy.

Class proceeded in a slow pace until two heads decided to 'kiss' their table and stay unconscious until the bell rang.

Iruka noticed this and yelled a "Wake up you idiots!" loudly to the sleepyheads; Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto.

The duo raised their heads at the same time, but what they did afterwards was not. Shikamaru prompted to mutter "Troublesome…" and then fall back to sleep; Naruto preferred to throw a stink ball he had in his hoody's pockets then sleep.

The riotous class gave a loud "eww…" and the teachers had to postpone the lesson. Everyone got out of class, well everyone but two to get as far as possible from the horrible stench. Kiba; however got the worst effect as he constantly puke because of his sensitive sense of smell.

And so, the 'legend' of Konoha's biggest trouble maker and prank maker began.

**A.N.: the next chapter will be about Naruto's team.**

I got another project I'm still working on; a Naruto – SDK crossover and something else.


End file.
